My Reasons
by Roxius
Summary: [Storm Hawks] Stork eats dinner alone in his room and thinks about his reasons for even bothering to join the Storm Hawks. Probably the first Storm Hawks fic ever! No pairings. Please R & R!


Title: My Reasons

Genre: Angst

Rating: T for language

Series: Storm Hawks (!!!)

Summary: Stork eats dinner alone in his room and thinks about his life and why he joined the Storm Hawks. The first Storm Hawks fic, I believe. No pairings. Please R & R!

* * *

"Hey, Stork...where are you going?"

It was Junko who asked this time. 'Every goddamn day they do this...' Stork thought furiously as he replied, "I just want to be alone right now, okay? I just...need some 'me' time, got it?" And with that, he walked away, a plate of food held in his hands.

Once Stork was out of earshot, Finn said, "What's his problem?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Piper snapped, her mouth full. "He's not as...open as the rest of us..." Aerrow replied quietly. Finn just shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

As Stork walked down the hall to his room, he was cursing his teammates all along the way. "GODDAMN THOSE IDIOTS! DAMN THEM ALL!" he hissed to himself, his round yellow eyes pulsating slightly. As he came up to his room, Stork muttered, "Those bastards are nothing but a pain in my side! Why do I even bother with them?" 

Pulling out a small custom set of keys, Stork unlocked his door and walked in. Various instruments and tools were hanging all over the walls of his room. A old desk with a computer and a light stand was hidden in the corner. Copies of various blueprints were strewn all over the floor. In the middle of the room was a small bed that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years.

Stork placed his plate on an night stand and climbed onto his bed. He stared up at the bare ceiling for a few minutes before saying, "I stay with them...because I want revenge..." Sighing, Stork reached out, grabbed a single carrot stick from his plate and began chewing on it, hundreds of thoughts bouncing around inside his head.

He thought about how Queen Cyclonis and her minions had attacked his home. He thought about how his mother screamed as she watched her precious husband be blasted to pieces. He thought about all the caranage and horror that surrounded and him, and how he had somehow survived it all.

He thought about he was willing to risk his life to avenge his family and all Merbs. He would have done anything for revenge, even despite his fear of death. What he truly feared was not simply death, but of dying alone.

After several years of harboring hatred for the Cyclonian Empire, Stork accepted the offer to be a Stork Hawk immediately. He believed that he may finally be able to get revenge by teaming up with these people, but lately his faith in them has begun to fall.

'These guys are idiots...they should be trying to defeat Queen Cyclonis, not hang out and have fun!' Stork thought furiously as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Stork groaned. He wasn't exactly in the mood for company at the moment.

"It's me, Junko!" replied a booming voice. Stork let out a sigh and got up to let Junko in. As Junko slowly stepped into the room, Stork hissed, "What do you want, Junko?" Junko smiled sheepishly at his pale-green friend and said, "I, uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing! You seemed kind of grumpy earlier!"

"Of course I'm angry, you dumbass! You guys don't do a damn fuckin' thing!" Stork would have snapped, but he kept that within his thoughts. Wanting to break away from Stork's piercing gaze, Junko picked up one of the blueprints off the ground and looked it over. After a few moments, he said, "Damn! Stork, this is so amazing stuff! How come you never share it with us?"

Stork felt himself almost blushing a little as he replied, "Well, I'm still working on it, you know. That's just a prototype, but it'll probably be finished in a day or two..." Junko suddenly patted Stork on the back and exclaimed, "Man, you're the best! I don't know what we'd do without you, buddy!"

As Junko left the room, Stork couldn't help but smile.

'I guess...I do have another reason for staying with them...' Stork thought, 'It's because...they're my friends...'


End file.
